Makorrasami
by I Am The Cactapus
Summary: Mako has finally convince Asami to consider a threesome with, you guessed it, Korra. What follows is rather... Interesting. Takes place just after Mako and Asami start going out, slightly Asami-centric Makorrasami. Disclaimer: Bryke owns the Legend of Korra.


I don't know how he convinced me to do this. But, somehow, he did. And now we're headed to Air Temple Island so I can further acquaint myself with Avatar Korra. That's one of my prerequisites before I can even consider this. I mean, I only met her once at some gala. But I see the way he talks about her. He likes her. I knew she would be the one he would choose. I'm not usually the jealous type, but I've never liked a guy this much before. Or had such… direct competition. I don't like this.

"We're about to dock," Mako tells me with a smile that almost stops my heart. Oh, right. That's why I'm doing this. For him. I nod, telling him I heard, and look out at the Island. It never seemed quite so threatening before.

Eventually we dismount the boat and head up to the Temple. We find Korra trying to practice her airbending with a bunch of door-thingies. Must be some Avatar thing. I grab Mako's hand and linger a little bit behind him so I'll be invisible at first. She sees him and her eyes light up. It's nauseating.

"Hey, Mako! Why're you here? Did Bolin get lost again?" she laughs. Mako grins back at her, his eyes lighting as well.

"Nope. Not this time. I just wanted to come hang out with you." Her smile gets wider, if that's even possible. Well, now seems like a good time to show myself. I step out from behind Mako, squeezing his hand and drawing him in closer. He's mine.

"Hi, I'm Asami, Mako's girlfriend. We met at the gala the other day, but Mako thought we should… get to know each other better." I say with a smile so sugary-sweet it could rot your teeth. Mako shoots me a look. He knows I'm not normally like this. But I just stand there, smiling, as Korra's eyes narrow, trying to find the insult in my words. Perfect.

"Nice to meet you again, Asami. Mako, why did you bring her here? Really?" her suspicious stare turns to him now. She knows this is more than a social call and I have to give her credit for that. She's brighter than she lets on. I look at him too, refusing to be the one to spill the news. His face flushes and he fidgets with my hand.

"Oh… um… well, I was thinking… that, uh, maybe you could, I don't know, join us sometime?" he coughed. "When we go to the bedroom?" the look her eyes was replaced with pure confusion. Ha. She's almost painfully innocent. I can use this.

"W-What do you mean?" she asks. I tug on Mako's hand.

"Look, she's clearly too naïve to even consider this. It's pointless." I'm speaking to him, but I make sure she can hear. And, look at that, anger starts to rise in her face. A quick temper. Interesting.

"Asami… look, Korra, I wanted to know if you would consider, ah," *cough* "Threesome?" her eyes widen. Well, at least she's knows what that is.

"With… you two?" she asks, her eyes running over Mako's body. She doesn't even glance at me. Um, no. This is unacceptable. If she says yes, it's just for Mako. That can't happen.

"No. Way. She can't be more, than, what fifteen? She's far too young, and probably still a virgin, and would have no idea what's going on. I'm not teaching her." My condescending tone is again just loud enough to reach her ears, though clearly meant for Mako. I wrap my arm around his waist and feign concern for the little Avatar. "We can't take her virginity," I can see Korra swallow. She's angry, but she's also actually thinking about this now. She wants Mako, I can tell. But Mako's offering a threesome. Which, of course, includes me. And she doesn't want that, oh no. Not the precious little Avatar. But she still snaps back.

"First of all, I'm 17. And second of all, I wouldn't want you teaching me. I can learn on my own."

"Fantastic. But you can learn another time. With someone else. Who isn't _my_ boyfriend." I turn to Mako. "Look, let's just go. She's not interested in this. She wouldn't be able to do it anyway. We can just head back to my place…" I trail my hand down his arm and we stare at each other for a minute, until Korra coughs.

"Look, I'm certainly not into Princess Bitch over here, but I'll do it just to prove her wrong. It's up to you, Mako." She speaks directly to him, ignoring me. I'll let the comment slide for now, but she'll pay later. More than she expected when she said it.

"Um… I mean, sure, I guess. If it's okay with you, Asami." He puts a slight emphasis on my name, as if to remind her that I have one. I shrug, then nod, because even better than laughing at her inexperience out here is doing it in the bedroom. She'll regret the choice.

Our esteemed Avatar sighs and turns, leading us into the Temple and to a deserted part, thus making us harder to hear and find. I have to give her credit for that, too. I thought she was just gonna have us all fuck on her own bed. At least she's not that stupid.

But she's still my competition and I still have to win. So I stick my thumb underneath the top of Mako's pants and lean up to nibble on his ear, capturing his lips for a moment as we walk. I pull him into a full-on make out once we reach the designated room. Korra just stands by for a moment or two, then speaks up, sounding disgusted.

"Hello? I'm still here. And a part of this." Mako pulls away (reluctantly?) and looks at her, taking one hand off of me to reach towards her. She takes it, shooting a quick, triumphant glance in my direction. Triumphant? Who is she kidding? It's just a hand. I have all of him. I quickly look away from them, grinding forcefully into his hips. This is still my show.

But then he pulls her in closer. And closer. And there's no way either of them would look at me now, so I sneak a peek. And, lucky me, I get an eyeful of my boyfriend kissing another girl. So I do the only thing I can. I grind into him even harder, tracing the rim of his pants, tugging on the end of his scarf, trying anything to get him to notice me. He lets go of her hand, but brings it up to her face before I can grab it. To be honest, I'm kind of starting to feel useless. There has to be something I can do.

I rub my hand against the front of his pants and finally, finally, he breaks off the kiss with a groan. He looks at me, his hand moving up my body til it's on my breast and suddenly it's just the two of us in the room. My hands are all over his body and my hips never stop. But then he turns away from me and presses his lips onto her neck, sucking on her like he always does on me. She leans her head back, her breath hissing out between her teeth. I rip my eyes away from her, focusing back on his body. All of it is mine, except his head. He hands are solidly in his hair, so no problem there. But then, horror! His hand slips under her shirt, pushing it up, exposing her stomach, then further. I look away again.

My hands moving to his belt, playing with it, pressing it into him. I can feel him growing against my leg and know it's because of me. I'm the only one who's actually doing anything. I loosen his belt, skimming a finger around the edge of his pants again. How many times have I done this? Enough that I know all the little tricks to drive men crazy. To keep me in control. I dip my hand into his pants, snapping the elastic of his underwear against his skin, eliciting a gasp, as I think back to my first time. I'm going to be blunt. I was raped. By my boyfriend. I just never told anyone. I was fifteen at the time. I hated it, forced against a wall and pinned there while he did whatever he wanted. I had no control. It's not like that anymore. Never like that.

Suddenly the girl next to me groans and I'm wrenched out of my thoughts. Looking over at her, I see her shirt is off and Mako's mouth is pressed to her bindings. I know exactly how she feels right now. But I refuse to be ignored. All discretion gone, I fling open his belt and open his button, slipping his pants down, grazing the front of his underwear. He groans, his eyes flickering towards me as he begins to work the snaps on my coat. Soon it's off, and my shirt follows seconds after. He palms my chest, massaging it, even as he suckles her neck. Then, bizarrely, he starts pushing us backward. I look around for a moment, and then realize he's leading us to the bed. We're really going to do this.

I drop his pants to the ground, allowing him to step out of them as we go. My hands move over the front of his boxers, feeling how ready he is. I'm sure he has no qualms about this. But then he cups the crotch of my pants and I don't care anymore. I can't process anything but him. No matter how many times I do this, the feeling is always unique. At least, it is with him. I feel like we're alone for a moment, then Korra moans yet again. I swear, if we get caught it's gonna be her fault. I look over at her and see he's doing the same thing do her. A lot of my stupid bliss goes away when I see that, reminding me that I am not alone, or unique to him at all. I'm just another one.

My knees hit the edge of the bed, but Mako keeps pushing us back. I sit, then am pushed back against the wall. He fumbles with the button on my pants, eventually figuring it out and taking them off. Well, he unbuttons them. I have to shimmy them off my hips while he tends to the oh so innocent Avatar. Soon enough we're all on the bed in our underwear, barely fitting, just lying there for a moment. So I pull the attention to me again, pushing down his underwear and completely exposing him. In response, he unclasps my bra and pulls my underwear off with his teeth. Korra just sits there and watches, clearly without any idea what to do. So before I can claim his mouth in a kiss he crawls back over to her, slowly untying her wrappings, looking her in the eye the whole time, noticeably devoid of the almost animalistic passion that is always present when we're together. I look away, not wanting to see her, but can't help glancing over again when I hear the bed bounce. I find her on top of him, completely naked now, kissing him passionately. For some reason, I'm transfixed.

Now, let's get one thing straight. I am not a lesbian. I have never been with a girl before in any capacity. So this is completely out of my element. And yet, I'm sitting here marveling over how her skin looks in the moonlight that's coming in through the one window. I'm admiring her hands as they twine into his hair. I'm skimming the curve of her hip, imagining what it must feel like, how soft it must be. Suddenly, a hand appears in my line of vision. My hand. Reaches out towards her. I don't remember telling it to do that, but I have no plans to stop it now. It cups her hip, then runs one manicured nail down her spine. I gasp. I'm spellbound. Her skin is even softer than I imagined, and it looks perfect underneath my white hand. His name comes shuddering out of her mouth. She thinks my hand is his. Mako, who apparently looked up when he heard me gasp, takes in the scene above him. After all my disdain and condescension, my hand is on her by my own choice. He rakes his nails down her side, both hands, and her head pops up. She looks at me, at my hand. Now it's my name coming from her perfect lips. Questioningly. Tentatively. I nod. She smiles a little, then turns back to my boyfriend. Somehow, I don't mind as much anymore, which is probably pretty stupid. Nothing has changed. I just looked at her.

I leave one hand on her back, tracing little circles with my nail, and use the other to remove the bands from her hair. I toss them aside, along with my own hair clip. I comb out her tresses, playing with them a little. Korra makes a noise. I turn my attention back to what's going on below me to find Mako's hands creeping down her sides. Down to her thighs. He spreads them a little. His hands appear between them. My hand has been subconsciously spiraling lower this whole time, to the point where my circles are now on her butt. I definitely didn't approve that. But I really don't mind. I drag my nails down the backs of her thighs, meeting Mako's. I grab one of his and squeeze it, telling him I'm here. He squeezes back, then inches his hands up. Slowly. I follow him. Indecision is raging, but I ignore it. _She's beautiful_, I tell myself. _I want to_.

Then Mako slips a finger inside of her and she cries out. He pulls out and grabs my hands, guiding one of my fingers in. She can tell the difference, somehow. She groans my name. Mako's hand is still on mine, moving it in and out, showing me what to do. Soon he lets go, his finger joining mine and matching my rhythm. We move inside her together, our fingers rubbing against one another, as she moans both of our names, together. I can't even try to explain to you how fantastic it is. I just know that, if I had the choice to live in that moment forever, I would take it without a thought. Mako's finger start going deeper, and faster, so I follow his movements. I hit a certain spot and she moans louder than usual. I found it. Her g-spot. I hit it again and again, going faster myself now. Now Mako is speeding to catch me and Korra is writhing and I'm almost laughing with this crazy exhilaration.

I see Mako guide her hands down to his length, moving them to match our pace. Eventually she catches on, but his hand never leaves her. His face contorts with pleasure as she speeds up, almost erratically now. A sure sign she's getting close. I match my hand to hers, delving into her warmth over and over.

Korra arches beneath me to an almost back-breaking angle, screaming _my_ name. Not his. Mine. I can't help but smile at this, watching her as she lets go of him and kind of rolls off. Mako immediately takes himself in hand, needing his release. I push his hands away, replacing them with one of my own. I slip the fingers of my other hand into my own dripping core, almost desperate by now. My hands move on both of us quickly until he switches the hand I'm using to pleasure myself with one of his. I put it on him and ratchet up the pace another notch. We're racing to the finish now. He beats me. He releases almost violently, covering both of our chest with his spill. His hand slips out of me, even though I have yet to fall over the edge. Korra's head pops up between us and she starts cleaning off Mako with her tongue. The sight is much more arousing than I would have ever imagined and I am again forced to attempt to finish myself. When I finally break my silence and release a low groan, both of their heads whip towards me. They take in the situation. And, before I even know what's happening, Korra's warm tongue is sliding over my stomach, cleaning me off now. There is nothing Mako or I can do but watch. My fingers never stop. Slowly, carefully, her mouth works its way up to my breasts. I gasp. My fingers speed up. I stare down at her, this beautiful girl with her mouth on me whom I hated so much no more than an hour ago. When I finally reach my release, it is her name on my lips. When I'm done, she sits up and looks at me. Then him. We look back at her. She smiles, a little wearily.

"Now what?"


End file.
